


声沙

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	声沙

季节性失落感好似无法斩草除根的顽疾，温度一升，信念感便降下来许多。

像潮汐。

潮起时我喜欢你多一点，潮落时我却更偏爱自己。

 

“走啦，钥匙放在玄关的鞋架上了。”黄仁俊打完这句话，果断地关了机。搭电梯下到一楼，又忍不住开机，收件箱没有未读消息。

“你记得好好吃饭。”他又发了一条。走到小区大门，黄仁俊已经被毒日晒到视线发黑，却突然不管不顾地停下，恼怒地把手机掏出来，行李箱也就地扔着，小跑到保安亭里跟保安借一个卡针将手机卡弄出来，使了蛮劲掰断了才舒服。

黄仁俊在飞往东京的飞机上怎么也睡不着。想来想去，反思自己这种不带商量的一走了之是不是过度应激了——“可我的确是爱自己更多。”这么一想索性便不再纠结什么对错是非，眼罩一拉说睡就睡了。

李帝努为了求婚和蜜月，提前把一个月的工作都压缩到一星期，人在谈判桌上正兵来将挡水来土掩地见招拆招，气场全开宛如恶煞。极其高效地提前半小时结束了这一场，一出来看到手机上的信息，顿时间眉头褶皱如山。

他招来秘书，丢下一句“把所有行程无限期后延”，自己买了去东京的最近一班机票，火急火燎地赶往机场。

 

“喂，李帝努，浅草寺的姻缘签很灵的。”彼时黄仁俊正乱七八糟地靠坐在李帝努怀里，一边刷微博一边漫不经心地说。

“你还需要姻缘签吗？”李帝努停下正在敲击键盘的手，抬起黄仁俊的下巴，低头接了个吻。

“......谁知道呢？”

“你不需要那种东西，你已经跟我锁死了。”十分笃定。

 

李帝努下了飞机直奔浅草寺，在寺里日剧跑了一圈，天黑后寺里的照明都亮起来，庙街小集市上人也渐渐多起来，李帝努又转了好几圈，没看到熟悉的身影，便出了寺庙打算在周边看看。

他前脚刚走，黄仁俊后脚就到了浅草寺。

黑夜里烟雾缭绕的香火不断，水池里依稀可见黑红的锦鲤在游动。他站定，又想起李帝努来。“你最好来找我！”不来的话，你真的死定了。

黄仁俊心不在焉地逛了一圈。直到离开时还带着些许失落。

两人都订了同一家酒店，李帝努是没得选，黄仁俊则是想知道李帝努为什么每次都偏好那几家酒店而特地订的——明明人后在家里总是乱七八糟，人前却有条不紊、偏好单一得令人发指。

他们住在同一层楼的东塔和西塔。近在咫尺。

如果不是黄仁俊非要到窗边对着无月无星的天空小酌一杯，两人也许就这么错过了。李帝努裹着浴巾从浴室里出来，刚要把客厅落地窗的帘子拉上，恍神间便看到对面扒在窗边举着高脚杯的熟悉身影。

那人好似喝醉，垂着头的头顶发旋扎进李帝努眼里让他目眦欲裂。

他甚至来不及与酒店经理确认对方的信息，也不顾自己仅围了个浴巾，便径直乘上超级vip客户专用电梯，从顶层花园的连结通道去到黄仁俊所在的西塔。

门铃响时，黄仁俊虽已足够醺醺然，意识警戒却还在。他不出声。

门铃又响了一次，隔着门板传过来一声“客房服务”。

黄仁俊只好去开门。

甫一打开门，就被拉入一个温热的怀抱里。

起伏的胸膛，鲜活的心跳。

李帝努垂着头抱他，揽住对方的腰背，把人往房间内顶，转身就把人怼门背上。他往上一提溜，黄仁俊便习惯性地将腿缠上对方的腰。

“是客房服务你就可以随便开门吗？”无端指责。

黄仁俊有口难辨，乙醇在血管里奔走沸腾，而他在熟悉的拥抱里警惕性直接降至低点。

两人都默契地闭口不谈黄仁俊离家出走的事。

不问缘由，不解误会，只有当下一点即燃的情绪。

黄仁俊揽住李帝努的脖子，哼哼唧唧地蹭他腹肌，脚后跟在他浴巾上蹭两下，整块浴巾就掉落地上。黄仁俊尚有一丝清明，自知自己身上还留有奔波一整天的黏糊汗液，勾着李帝努下巴同他接吻，语气不满却又像在撒娇：“要先洗澡。”

李帝努一丝不挂地伺候黄仁俊洗澡，后者醉了酒要多听话有多听话，让脱衣服便乖乖伸手，让接吻便眯着眼睛昂首在淋浴下嘟起嘴巴任人采撷。

李帝努心里有气，上嘴咬他的力度过重，黄仁俊搂在他脖子上的手只能攥紧拳头捶他。李帝努给他洗干净全身，手上沾了浴液直往他后头的隐秘处去开拓。

算起来男人已经连着好几天加班，每天很晚回到家，看着黄仁俊躺在他床上恬静姣好的睡颜生生忍住了很多次想要纾解欲望的心思。无人光顾的紧致后穴需要更多的爱意与精液来填充润滑。

扩张进行得并不十分顺利，黄仁俊咬着李帝努的肩头，挂在他怀里，等他往里一寸一寸插入，待艰难地吃下了硕大的头部，黄仁俊才终于叹了口气放松下来，未曾想李帝努竟趁着这个时机一鼓作气地全插进去了。

李帝努掂着他屁股，黄仁俊痛到腿上没力气缠紧他，虚虚地垂落在地上，圆润白皙的脚趾头点在浴室哑黑的地砖上有一种颓败脆弱的美感。

两人身体毫无间隙地贴合着，李帝努甚至手上使劲按住黄仁俊后腰将人锁在自己胯上，以一种要命的力度抽插不歇。

满室呻吟不止。

李帝努抱着人一面抽插一面从浴室向外移动。

他一步一插地走到刚刚黄仁俊喝酒的落地窗边，抱着人掉了个个儿，从后面把他压在玻璃窗上，又全尺寸插入。黄仁俊饱满的臀部贴合在李帝努胯前，与腰间弧度形成一个不能消弭的空隙。

李帝努下身抽插不停，嘴上叼着他耳垂，吸吮不止：“我刚刚就在对面，看到一只醉猫。”

“哈......醉猫......哪里来的猫？”黄仁俊被插得百骨舒展。

“那就不知道了，也许不是猫，是只狐狸。”李帝努按着黄仁俊小腹，刻意忽略他挺立流水的前端，问他，“你说是猫还是狐狸？小猫怎么会离家出走呢，我看是狐狸。”

“不是狐狸......嗯啊...!”他被插射，白色的黏糊体液喷溅到玻璃上，留下一道道痕迹。

李帝努等他度过不应期才开始冲刺，每一次都又重又满地顶在黄仁俊腺体上，抽插了几十下，因来不及撤出，直接射在他后穴的最深处了。黄仁俊被烫精烫得直接射出了前列腺液。

酒精上头加上酣畅的睡前运动，黄仁俊在李帝努给他清理的时候直接睡死过去了。

 

室内空调开得很足，身上却是暖烘烘的。黄仁俊醒来有一种奇异的时空错位感，仿佛他从未离开过，那些狠下心才打出的离别句子貌似也只出现在梦中。

甚至李帝努不停地蹭他后颈，问他：“今天要去哪里？”仿佛都在提醒他只是做了个离家出走的梦。

可酒店装潢又指出，他是真的有在闹脾气。

黄仁俊费了点力气才挣开李帝努怀抱，佯装冷漠：“关你什么事？”

“......你要走，钥匙也不拿，还让我好好吃饭。我甚至不知道自己罪名是什么，有期呢还是无期呀，你给我个清楚的判罚，我好改正，好不好，宝贝儿......”李帝努上手来回抚摸黄仁俊后颈，后者逃也似地飞奔下床。

李帝努没有行李，连换洗衣服都无，他打电话给前台报了牌子和衣服尺寸，却故意报错一个数，果不其然黄仁俊一听见就皱眉，忍了几秒钟还是出声提醒他。

李帝努像是得了什么便宜，忍住笑意重新说了一遍才挂掉电话。

等俩人离开酒店已经快下午两点了。李帝努亦步亦趋地跟在黄仁俊后面也不出声，黄仁俊走走停停，他也跟着走走停停，往时都可以并排牵手，但他今天很识相地保持了一定的距离。

黄仁俊心里无名火烧得旺，实在要炸，站在某条街的路口回头就问：“现在这样到底算什么嘛！你别跟着我了！”

“那你先说你要去干嘛？你路走对了没？”李帝努无奈。

“......”黄仁俊又看了一眼导航，“靠...走错了。”路痴属性暴露无遗。

最后还是李帝努跟在他身后给他当人肉导航，才到了吃饭的地儿。

店员看到他们进来，用日语问了是不是两位一起，李帝努赶紧回答是，让店员领路到小包间里。

黄仁俊不好发作，当下只好跟着一起吃了。

李帝努点了怀石料理，满满当当摆了一桌子。黄仁俊食指大动，但很快饱腹，坐在李帝努对面看他慢条斯理地吃，也不知道当下这个状况要不要走。

尴尬无解，只好看手机转移注意力。

“现在还不能说吗，为什么要还钥匙？要分手的意思？”李帝努平静得仿佛是在问天气问题。

黄仁俊看着李帝努就像看着一只饕餮，现在吃的是食物，说不定等会儿吃的就是他了，于是十分硬气地说道：“嗯，分手。”

“理由？”

“......长久以来似乎都是我在一厢情愿。不知道你跟我在一起是不是会有困扰，我指的是，社交方面、工作方面、甚至家庭方面。也许你需要娶妻生子......取向‘正常’一点...”黄仁俊索性开诚布公。

李帝努一听这话就知道是他误会了。顾不得什么暗戳戳的隐瞒操作了，他只好托出：“......每年盯着我要搞舆论封杀那一套的公司太多了。公司效益是小事，我不希望你受到任何一点负面报道的影响。”其实更核心的原因李帝努没说。

黄仁俊早几年因小时候落下的病灶突然回火，一直在养病，李帝努为护他周全，派了贴身保镖一直暗地跟在黄仁俊身边。

那天黄仁俊出门，中途在一家咖啡厅约见画廊客户，李帝努刚好在附近，一听到保镖发来的消息便忍不住想来看看他，又不好显得自己太过刻意，身边跟着的人只有女执行官，于是只好让对方假扮客户，先到咖啡厅落座，本以为女执行官很有眼力见儿地选了个正好背对黄仁俊的隐蔽位置，不曾想黄仁俊对李帝努的熟悉程度已经到了人身雷达秒侦查秒锁定的程度了。

这是个黄雀局。

 

李帝努当下给的这个理由无法消弭黄仁俊的芥蒂，他不知道自己为什么这么在意李帝努不直接跟他说实话。虽无法冰释前嫌，但李帝努成功发挥自己橡皮糖本质，粘住黄仁俊说什么都不让他赶自己走。

李帝努甚至退了房，赖在黄仁俊房间不走。

黄仁俊拿他没办法，只好约法三章：晚上不许睡一起。李帝努在另一间主卧睡下，寻思着怎么哄人顺便把婚也求了，想到大半夜失眠，辗转反侧，猛地看到门口站着的人影，差点吓得魂飞。

“我......择床。”人影喃喃出声。

李帝努笑得眼睛都没了，屁颠屁颠地掀开薄被等黄仁俊投怀送抱。“傻瓜，我要是来晚几天，狐狸就变成熬夜熊猫了。”

 

黄仁俊也不扭捏，说要去京都，李帝努便一手包办了全部行程。黄仁俊白天依旧不温不火，本质依赖李帝努得紧却嘴硬得很。

直到后来遇到一个突发状况。

他在上方浮世绘馆看展，遇到一个认出他的小粉丝。对方叽叽喳喳地缠了黄仁俊一路，李帝努留了相当的距离让他们交谈，这位粉丝随口问了一句：“大大，后面那位是不是你男朋友啊？”

黄仁俊觉得被冒犯了，只说：“不好意思我看得差不多了，要赶着去下个景点打卡了。”

李帝努带他去祗园，半路上手机突然开始信息轰炸，他只看了一眼直接关机了。一直到晚上，黄仁俊无聊刷了会儿微博，发现自己高挂在热搜榜上，连同李帝努一起，“李帝努 寰宇股票”“李帝努 出柜”“李帝努 黄仁俊”等相关词条悉数上榜。

点开都是股民在骂李帝努。满屏不堪入目的字眼，和各种反同言论。黄仁俊看着就湿了眼眶，才后知后觉李帝努之前真的将自己保护得很好。这个突如其来的负面打击，自己当真承受不住。

李帝努洗完澡出来看到黄仁俊在看手机，串珠一样滴落在屏幕上的眼泪十分扎眼。他走过去拿开手机，轻轻把他搂住，不停揉捏他后颈帮他放松，“没关系的，我在这里。”

 

寰宇公关给力，很快将舆论压了下来，但持续走低的股票在本日收盘大跌，李帝努身价蒸发了十几亿。黄仁俊胡思乱想，李帝努却没事人一样第二天带着他在八坂神社闲逛。闲逛着看到有换装的地方，李帝努非拉着黄仁俊去玩。黄仁俊没心思玩换装游戏，李帝努则挑了个武士衣服换了起来。

换好后李帝努从帘幕后面走出来，黄仁俊看着他，瞬间好似置身于幕府时代。男人双眼熠熠地注视他，繁缛传统的服饰衬出他的厚重感，是生命的厚重，是情感的厚重。

求婚突如其来却又水到渠成得不行。李帝努左手握着尖刀，右手举着戒盒，单膝下跪，一瞬不瞬地看到他眼底，薄唇轻启，掷地有声：“我愿意只忠诚于你，黄仁俊。”

 

李帝努抱得美人归，索性抛下公务半个月，寰宇股票又回涨到正常水平，寰宇也因为此次事件，意外的在LGBT的群体中获得不少声援。月中李帝努约见了一次寰宇的女执行官，谈完公务便大方地带着黄仁俊一起吃了个饭。

席间李帝努外出上厕所，女执行官以为黄仁俊不知情，偷偷将那天咖啡厅的黄雀局和盘托出，李帝努是怎样拜托她帮忙转移视线，她又是顶着多大的压力坐在李帝努对面喝咖啡，包括李帝努日常工作间隙对黄仁俊的身体担忧，基本都一五一十地抖露出来。

“你在老板心里的优先级，是红色警戒。”女执行官打趣道。

 

女执行官提前离席，李帝努带着黄仁俊到私人会所的后院去泡温泉。

氤氲的水汽，旖旎的心思。

擦枪走火，酣畅淋漓。

李帝努缠抱着他的腰腹，从后面顶弄抽插，黄仁俊被蒸得全身发红，却意外地觉得对方要他不够，叫人从正面抱着他干：“李帝努，你看着我。”

李帝努退出来，从正面抱他满怀，吻上潮红眼尾，许他承诺：“我一直在看你。”

黄仁俊终于放声呻吟，回应他很久之前的话，声沙：“我愿意。”

-FIN-


End file.
